


My Smiling Boy

by RebelliousReader789



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Also-Haruhi-got-found-out-in-my-au-and-is-now-the-Host-Club’s-messenger, Homophobia, Multi, Stalker, one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousReader789/pseuds/RebelliousReader789
Summary: Oh my, oh dear!  Someone bad is coming here!  Oh no, don’t fret!  They won’t get you, my pet!  They can try, they can look!  But I know every trick in the book!  They won’t get you, my sweet toy!  No one else can have my smiling boy!





	1. Nothing Good Happens At 2AM

**Chirp, chirp, CHIRP!**

“Huh?!” Shouted Tamaki, falling out of bed, “What time is it? And what was that?” He said, standing up.

He opened the curtains to find nothing but darkness and a few stars twinkling back at him. Confused, he closed the blinds and reached around blindly for a lamp.   


**Chirp, chirp, CHIRP!**

That noise! That’s what woke me up! He reached towards where it had come from, his eyes now beginning to adjust to the lack of light, to, his nightstand? He put a hand atop the flat surface and felt around before he found the source, and then proceeded to smack himself in the forehead.

“I am such a dummy! I must’ve forgotten to turn my ringer off before I fell asleep! Ugh...” He groaned, upset with himself.

Well that tells me where the noise came from, but who on earth is texting me at, he checked the time, two am?! It better be Kyouya checking to see if I’m sleeping, or else this person is getting an earful!

He pulled up his texts, fully prepared to call whoever woke him up, when he found nothing in his contacts. That’s odd, I could’ve sworn-

**Chirp, chirp, CHIRP!**

Ugh! He glared at the notification, reading, ‘Unknown’.

Someone must have the wrong number, I’ll just inform them and then I can go back to sleep.

He pulled up the wrong number, fully prepared to inform whoever was texting of this mishap, when he read the texts.

** _Unknown: Hello! Suoh Tamaki? I’m your biggest fan!  
_ **

** _Unknown: I know it’s a bit late, but I couldn’t wait to text you! And tell you how pretty and perfect you are! I read somewhere that you love it when fans gush about you!_ **

** _Uknown: Tamaki, can I call you Tamaki? Imma call you Tamaki, anyways, Text me back when you can, please! Oh, you’re probably sleeping right now! I am so stupid, I’ll text you again tomorrow! Reply next time!_ **

So a fan then, thought Tamaki, exiting out of his phone and turning off all notifications. Renge probably gave them my number...

If it’s just a fan, then why do I feel so uneasy?   
  
He laid down once more, pulling the blanket over his head.

“I’ll have to ask Kyouya to block the number for me.” He spoke to himself, wanting to end the unsettling quiet, “Wait, what?” He had to pause to understand what he had just said, his mouth often moving faster than his brain.

Something about the casual way the fan spoke, as if we knew each other, must’ve really shaken me if I’m thinking about blocking them so soon. 

He anxiously began picking nails before stopping himself, instead opting to close his eyes and practice breathing exercises, until he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Take Caution With Unknown Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the title starts making sense, also, if I got the wrong flower meanings, sorry, I used wiki-how.

Kyouya glared at his clipboard, internally groaning. The twins latest stunt was going to cost the club dearly, financially at least...  
He trailed off, deep in thought, when he’s interrupted by someone calling him.

“Kyouya! I need your help.” Says Tamaki, a blush upon his golden skin, phone in hand.

Sigh, “What is it this time Tamaki? Did you lock yourself out of your phone again?” A wry smile upon his usually neutral face.

Tamaki pouted, “That only happened twice! I just need your help blocking someone, Renge must’ve given my number out to another fan...” He trailed off sheepishly.

Kyouya pinched his nose beneath his glasses, “Again? That girl really does not understand the concept of privacy, does she?” He paused before raising an eyebrow, “And haven’t I already taught you this over a dozen times before?”

Tamaki’s blush only deepened, “Heh, you know how bad I am with technology.”

Kyouya tolled his eyes, “Alright, give it here.” He held his hand out.

“Thank you Mommy!” Tamaki cried, dropping his phone into the outstretched hand.

“You’re welcome Daddy, I assume the ‘Unknown Contact’ is the one you wish to block?”

Tamaki nodded, “Yeah, it appeared this morning.”

Kyouya looked up in surprise, “Really? It usually takes weeks before you come to me for this.”

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “I know, but, this one just felt, off, for some reason.”

Kyouya hummed for a moment before handing back the phone, “No matter, it’s done and dealt with.”

Tamaki grinned before pocketing it, “I knew I could count on you Kyouya! Care to join me for lunch? I’m buying!” He held out his hand.

Kyouya smiled softly before taking his hand, “Well, if you insist.”

~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~

Haruhi was walking back to the club after penciling in who would be meeting with who for the next day, when she noticed a bouquet of flowers right next to the doors, “Odd, I wonder why they didn’t just take it in.” 

She picked it up and began looking for a card, after a several moments she exclaimed, “AHA!” After finally finding it, startling Kasanoda, who had been about to exit the club.

“Oh! Hey Haruhi, do you need some help?” He gestured vaguely towards the bouquet, the boy had softened a lot since joining the club, at least, towards his fellow hosts.

Haruhi smiled before shaking her head, “No, I’m fine, I just need you to keep the door open so that I can deliver this to Tamaki.” 

He steps to the side to allow her past, she does so and then calls out a quick, “See you Kasanoda!” Before the door slammed shut behind her. 

He pauses, sighing, “See you...” he says, knowing she can’t hear him, before swiftly heading towards the nearest exit.

“Ooh!” Calls Renge upon seeing Haruhi enter, “Who’s the Bouquet for? Could it be a sign of Kyouya, my love, finally returning my affections?”

Haruhi shook her head at the manager’s actions, “Not a chance, it’s for Tamaki. Besides, everyone knows that Kyouya’s totally g-“ She cuts herself off upon seeing the club’s second in command. 

“Everyone knows what about me, Fujioka?” His glasses glinting.

“Uh, nothing! Just a uh, bouquet for Tamaki!” Wow, smooth Haruhi, smooth.

“Really? A bouquet for me? How lovely!” Says Tamaki from behind.

Haruhi turns to him, and instantly see him pale. “What is it?” Asks Haruhi, concern blatant upon her face.

Tamaki began waving his hand around “It’s nothing, I mean, surely the sender couldn’t have known the troubling meaning behind the flowers once they were arranged.” Trying to play it off as if it were nothing.

Renge, never the wiser, perked up, “I didn’t know that you knew flower language! What does the bouquet translate to? Is it something romantic?” She was practically swooning at the thought.

Hesitantly, he took the bouquet from Haruhi and began listing them off, “Red dahlias; betrayal, yellow carnations; rejection, jonquil; return my affection, linaria biparita; please return my affections, narcissus: selfishness, and finally, lavenders; devotion.” His face grew paler with each meaning.  
“It appears,” he said, “that someone thinks me to be selfish for not return their affections, and that I am betraying them by not doing so...” He set the bouquet down upon a pedestal.

Renge looked shocked, before asking, “Well that sucks, who’s it from anyways?”

Haruhi, having broke out of a stupor, reached into her skirt, “Ah, I have it right, here? I could have sworn-“

“Hey did someone,” “Drop a calling card?” Came the voice of the Twins.

“I did, it’s from some weird bouquet that someone sent to Tamaki.” She gestured to the head of the club.

Renge, impatient, asked, “What’s it say, or more importantly who’s it from?”

In sync, the twins began reciting, “_Smiling boy, smiling boy, eyes of violet, hair of gold. Smiling boy, smiling boy, why must you treat me oh so cold. Smiling boy, smiling boy, please don’t leave me all alone. Smiling boy, oh smiling boy, why did you block me on your phone_...?” They trailed off, confused.

The last line had apparently peaked Kyouya’s interest, fore he slammed his book shut before stomping over

”Give me that.” He said curtly, taking the card from the twins, his face completely unreadable.

He looked up, making eye contact with Tamaki, “You don’t think...?” Tamaki trailed off.

Kyouya countered by saying, “Oh I believe I do.” Before rushing back towards to his desk, the other close behind, to grab Tamaki’s phone that he had confiscated that morning, and pulled up the old message archives and unblocked the ‘Unknown Number’ from before. His eyes widened uncharacteristically.

Haruhi, ever perceptive, noticed first, “What’s wrong Kyouya?”

Kyouya held up the phone with the screen facing her, a disdained look on his face, “It appears, that Tamaki, has a stalker.”

The most recent text upon the screen causing an eerie silence among the six of them, _**Unknown Number: You’re Mine, My Smiling Boy...**_


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM HERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING ON HIATUS!!!

I am very, very sorry for being gone for so long and not publishing, I forgot about it due to stuff happening in my school life, I will attempt to add another chapter next month, and will try and continue to do so every month, if not, I will at the very least warn you if I am going to disappear for a long period of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, SORRY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The Summary was a creepy poem, and yet you clicked anyways, you’ve only got yourself to blame here.


End file.
